uncannys_creationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Darwin
'Appearance' Height: '''Half a head taller than most mobians '''Build: '''Slender '''Main color: '''Gold like orange '''Markings: '''Brown tipped ears with a band underneath them, 3 brown rings on his tail, brown circles around the eyes, has a brown triangle above the muzzle and classic tiger stripes along his body '''Skin color: '''White muzzle, inner ears, V-shaped chest mark and tip of tail '''Eye style and color: '''Oval in shape, was born with light blue eyes, currently has dark blue scelea with blue irised cybernetic eyes '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''3 Brown bangs of hair on the front, hair curles outward at the back at the bottom, just above shoulder height. '''Other noticeable features: *'Cybernetics -' Has a pair of standard cybernetic eyes. Cybernetic arms are simple in design and mostly are made to make his handlings more precise *'Tail - '''Has a crooked tail much like much echidnas *'Chipped tooth - Has a very obvious chipped canine on the top left in his mouth *'''Facial hair - Has a permant scruff on his face with a small beard Overall clothing style: Wears a dark blue sleeveless open jacked. Wears a simple grey belt under it. Wears a pair of white tight high socks, why? Nobody knows. Wears simple blue boots with steel toes. Always has a pair of googles on his head 'Personality' Likes *Cybernetics *Other tigers *Keeping himself distracted *Electronic music Dislikes *The uncertainty of what his own species really is *Being seen as some outcast *Large crowds *Being the center of attention Fav drink: Tea Fav food: Most fish Personality: *Nervous *Jumpy *Highly skilled with technology *Easily stresses *Kind of heart *A bit of a loner *Quick learning 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Suprising high intellect *Can multitask *Very organized and knows where everything is Weaknesses: *Lacks combat skills *Tends to freeze rather than flee or fight 'History' *First born to Lucille and an unknown father *Grew up somewhat as an outcast due to the uncertainty over his father, many believing him to be a hybrid and not pure tiger *Got seperated from his mother at the young age of 3 *Was taken care off by a few other outcasts amongst the felines *And thus he remained an outcast *Joined the Soumerca DEL chapter once it was set up, believing he would be able to make himself usefull at least *Shows great skills with cybernetics despite never having been in contact with them before *Gets transferred to the Echidna chapter to study under Hex *Hex went MIA and thus was shifted to be apprentice to Oberon *Grew rather close to him in a friendship kind of way *Had moments of clashing with him while on gaurd duty *A batch of missing legionairs are found *Starts getting stalked by Cheshire *Skills finally up to par to Oberon *Tends to sneak off to fiddle with cybernetics a lot to just try out new things *Starts dating Chesh-ire to get her off his back 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *If Darwin had not gotten seperated from his mother, he would've ended in slavery *Stutters and flinches a lot. *Had extreemly shakey hands, hence why he got the cybernetic arms Category:Minor Characters Category:Tiger Category:Male Category:Alive Category:DEL